Garfield's 2020 Pacific typhoon season
The 2020 Pacific typhoon season was a near to slightly below average season. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:330 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:26/04/2016 till:02/05/2016 color:TY text:"Halong" from:16/05/2016 till:24/05/2016 color:TY text:"Nakri" from:26/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 color:TY text:"Fengshen" from:06/07/2016 till:14/07/2016 color:TY text:"Kalmaegi" from:10/07/2016 till:11/07/2016 color:TD text:"05W" from:16/07/2016 till:21/07/2016 color:ST text:"Fung-wong" from:16/07/2016 till:29/07/2016 color:TY text:"Kammuri" from:21/07/2016 till:27/07/2016 color:TY text:"Phanfone" from:28/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 color:ST text:"Vongfong" from:02/08/2016 till:05/08/2016 color:TS text:"Nuri" from:14/08/2016 till:18/08/2016 color:TS text:"Sinlaku" from:16/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:ST text:"Hagupit" from:21/08/2016 till:29/08/2016 color:TY text:"Jangmi" from:22/08/2016 till:26/08/2016 color:TS text:"Mekkhala" from:28/08/2016 till:05/09/2016 color:TY text:"Higos" barset:break from:01/09/2016 till:07/09/2016 color:TS text:"Bavi" from:05/09/2016 till:07/09/2016 color:TS text:"Maysak" from:08/09/2016 till:20/09/2016 color:TY text:"Haishen" from:13/09/2016 till:26/09/2016 color:TY text:"Noul" from:14/09/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:TD text:"20W" from:22/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:TD text:"21W" from:30/09/2016 till:07/10/2016 color:TY text:"Dolphin" from:12/10/2016 till:14/10/2016 color:TD text:"23W" from:17/10/2016 till:20/10/2016 color:TS text:"Kujira" from:24/10/2016 till:29/10/2016 color:TS text:"Chan-hom" from:02/11/2016 till:06/11/2016 color:TS text:"Linfa" from:05/11/2016 till:11/11/2016 color:TY text:"Nangka" from:30/11/2016 till:03/12/2016 color:TY text:"Saudel" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December Storms Typhoon Halong (Ambo) Typhoon Nakri (Butchoy) Typhoon Fengshen (Carina) Typhoon Kalmaegi Tropical Depression 05W Severe Tropical Storm Fung-wong Typhoon Kammuri (Dindo) Typhoon Phanfone Severe Tropical Storm Vongfong (Enteng) Tropical Storm Nuri Tropical Storm Sinlaku (Ferdie) Severe Tropical Storm Hagupit (Gener) Typhoon Jangmi (Helen) Tropical Storm Mekkhala Typhoon Higos (Igme) Tropical Storm Bavi (Julian) Tropical Storm Maysak Typhoon Haishen (Kristine) Typhoon Noul Tropical Depression 20W (Leon) Tropical Depression 21W Typhoon Dolphin (Marce) Tropical Depression 23W (Nika) Tropical Storm Kujira Tropical Storm Chan-hom (Ofel) Tropical Storm Linfa Typhoon Nangka (Pepito) Typhoon Saudel Storm Names International During the season 24 tropical storms developed in the Western Pacific and each one was named by the JMA, when the system was judged to have 10-minute sustained windspeeds of 65 km/h (40 mph). The JMA selected the names from a list of 140 names, that had been developed by the 14 members nations and territories of the ESCAP/WMO Typhoon Committee. Philippines During the season PAGASA used its own naming scheme for the 16 tropical cyclones, that either developed within or moved into their self-defined area of responsibility.The names were taken from a list of names, that was last used during 2016 and are scheduled to be used again during 2024. This is the same list used in 2016 except for Kristine, Leon, and Nika, which replaced Karen, Lawin, and Nina. Retirement After the season, the Typhoon Committee retired these names due to their impact: Kammuri, Haishen, and Dolphin. In February 2022, the names Okami, Ewenki, and Tsuen for future use. The PAGASA chose to retire the names Ambo, Kristine, and Marce, as they had caused over ₱1 billion in damages. They were replaced with Ashwin, Kimberly, and Miguel for 2024. Category:Near normal seasons Category:Pacific typhoon seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Active hurricane seasons